load the gun
by goneonelsewhere
Summary: When prey finds potential predator attractive, there's sure to be -something- on the horizon. (Part of Worst Hunters.)


_Let your claws and fangs be your shield against the world; hunt to see the Sun and Moon rising in the sky for as long as your limbs allow, strike when others seek harm against you and yours._

The coil of tension and shadowy pain that had Blake's leg jumping up and down from fifth period finally, finally faded as she pushed herself from needle-covered earth to the trees, little pieces of bark falling to the earth in her wake. The stars had been calling even in the day, their low hummed harmonies ringing in her ears as she struggled to focus. But now the moonsong was thrumming low, warbling high; its energy coursed easily now that she could fully embrace it. No fears of raising questions. No worries about hurting others, in a lapse. Just her, and the old song.

But a bullet broke on a tree nearby, and did much the same to the night's tranquility.

There was no time wasted on thought. Blake threw herself into a sprint, dashing over several knolls and past more trees to take the following shots before she leapt behind several bushes and let her breath in and out as slow as she could manage, lest they hear her.

"Lost it!" A string of curses, low, faint, but coming towards her. Blake tensed. Cardin. She knew him, his rep. Question was, was he angry enough to come try stalking her? She wouldn't be caught so easily, but it'd put an even bigger damper on the night.

Her ears perked up at the sound of a new, strange voice. Higher than his, and patently annoyed. "Leave them alone, Cardin. They weren't breaking the code."

"The code, the code," he parroted in a falsetto, before his voiced dropped back to normal, displeasure clear. "You're as bad as your parents. Live a little, Rose, who's gonna miss one or two animals?"

"Their families, who'll come and tear out your throat," was the reply, and despite Blake not being able to see them, she got the distinct image of Cardin's companion stepping forward and pushing him off-balance from the pair's shoes crushing long-dry needles. They had guts, that was certain.

He grunted, some grudging acknowledgement of their words, but retorted, "Then why haven't you stopped me, huh? Admit it Rose, you're dying to see some action."

"Naw." They-Rose, was surprisingly cheery. Skipped away, too. "I'm just not worried. You're a terrible shot. You wouldn't even be able to catch me on a good day."

Covering her snout with her paws to hold back a snort, Blake settled on shaking silently as Cardin blustered, chasing after his companion. Only once the urge to laugh fully faded, and she was sure that neither hunter would be returning did Blake leave herself, solemn again. A new hunter about usually meant more of them were too. And if Cardin's whole family was getting itchy trigger fingers, everyone'd have to be little more careful going out.

The sooner they knew, the better.

When Blake left the house for classes, Adam was already in deep discussion with a handful of the other families about what this might mean, and what they ought to do. Most were, admittedly, already familiar with what had to be done, but going over it never hurt. Safety was everyone's concern.

…Except, at the moment, Blake. Blake at that point was worrying about being late. Again.

Sleep-deprived mutters trailed after her as she cut through several backyards to reach a well-worn path through the tall grass, one tread out by the dozens going through the park. It shaved enough time off Blake's run that when she slid into her desk, Mr. Port only gave her a cursory look before continuing with his usual homeroom rambling.

Weiss had no such distractions. "Little close, wouldn't you say?"

"Shh." Blake took any blessings, however they came.

Stowing her bag where it wouldn't get tripped over, she settled on her desk to let her head rest a bit, just while Port talked. But the classroom's door opening and closing again stirred her, and, recognising one of the people walking in, she pushed herself upright and into something mimicking alertness just as the principal, Dr. Goodwitch, stepped in. It became genuine interest when the one following her stepped in a little further, gaze darting between all the faces staring back.

"Cute."

The corner of Weiss' mouth curled upward when Blake twitched. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, and Weiss was too amused to pretend she hadn't heard. "I'm inclined to agree."

Goodwitch cleared her throat, sparing Blake from more of Weiss' humour. "This is Ruby. She and her family moved here recently, and will be joining you for the remainder of the year."

Ruby offered a small wave, movements contained, greeting much the was a small burst of activity in the room as Mr. Port directed her to an open seat, and her new neighbours sought to introduce themselves, and make her feel a bit more at ease, a friendliness learned over the years with the slow absorption of former newcomers.

But not Blake. Blake froze the moment Ruby spoke, with the first syllable breathed over her lips. She knew that voice.

Fuck.

"Are you certain?"

"You've asked me that three times now. Yes, Weiss, I am." This Blake hissed under her breath as they made their way over to the track, a still winter-chilled wind nipping at exposed flesh, raising goosebumps in its wake. It left Blake wary of their voices carrying to someone who might've been nearby.

"I just find it difficult to believe. She's nothing like the Winchesters." Weiss trailed off as they bent-Blake significantly more than her-to avoid getting scratched by the first line of prune-needing trees that bordered the entire field.

Silence slid in-between them, long enough for Blake to wonder why Weiss had her head tilted so, and if she planned on finishing her sentence. But before she could ask, Weiss murmured, "I rescind that statement. She is very much like them."

Very confused and slightly miffed, Blake opened her mouth to demand what exactly Weiss meant by that, but Weiss answered her before a word was spoken, pointing ahead.

Ruby's stride devoured the red dirt and rock before her. There was no excess to her movements, her shoulders low, level, relaxed, her head up, her arms pumping back and forth but never twisting around, and despite the fact that she was just finishing at least one lap already, didn't look winded in the least.

"I'd say he's the furthest thing from her. Have you seen Cardin run?" There was a smirk on Blake's face. But it was strained, a little fear pooled in her expression.

"I can see that she might actually give you trouble." The retort lacked its usual bite, and Weiss' expression was unreadable, the clearest sign she was trying to remain calm. The girl lived and breathed feigning what she needed to, until it became truth. It was enough that when they started walking again, towards Mr. Oobleck and his ever-present milk crate of pinnies, she asked, "What will you do?"

Blake didn't respond immediately, looking skyward for inspiration. When it hit, she gave Weiss a hard smile. "Know your enemy."

And with that she turned towards Ruby, coming close on the track, and yelled, "Care for a game, Ruby?"


End file.
